starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grievous
|aprendices= }} Grievous fue un General cíborg Kaleesh que ostentaba el título de Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide durante las Guerras Clon. Originalmente un guerrero del planeta Kalee, Grievous eligió recibir implantes cibernéticos para aumentar su destreza en combate. Fue reclutado por el Conde Dooku para dirigir al Ejército Droide Separatista de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y se entrenó en el arte del combate con sables de luz. En el transcurso de las Guerras Clon, la sagaz planificación de batalla y la crueldad de Grievous lo hicieron temible en toda la República Galáctica. Grievous tuvo éxito en derrotar a muchos de los Generales Jedi de la República, llegando incluso a mantener una colección de sables de luz tomados de los Jedi que había matado. Se enfrentó a la Padawan Ahsoka Tano y al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en múltiples ocasiones y rápidamente desarrolló una rivalidad con Kenobi. Bajo el mando de Grievous, el ejército droide causó estragos en toda la galaxia. Junto a la aprendiz de Dooku, Asajj Ventress, Grievous lideró un asalto a Kamino en un esfuerzo por detener la producción de los soldados clon de la República. Aunque el ataque fracasó, las instalaciones de clonación de Ciudad Tipoca sufrieron daños importantes, lo que supuso un duro golpe para la República. Más tarde, a instancias de Dooku, Grievous viajó a Dathomir donde se enfrentó al clan de las misteriosas brujas conocidas como las Hermanas de la Noche. Las hermanas fueron completamente aniquiladas en la matanza subsiguiente, a excepción de Ventress ahora deshonrada y su líder la Madre Talzin. Luego, tras el resurgimiento del Lord Sith caído Darth Maul, Grievous se enfrentó a él mientras éste buscaba venganza contra su antiguo maestro, Darth Sidious. Grievous pudo forzar la retirada del Zabrak, finalmente matar a Talzin y disolver efectivamente la mortal Sombra Colectiva de Maul. Cerca del final de la guerra, Grievous lanzó un ataque contra Coruscant y logró capturar al Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Palpatine, secretamente el maestro de Grievous, Darth Sidious, fue llevado a bordo de la nave insignia del General, la Mano Invisible. Sin embargo, después de la muerte del Conde Dooku a manos del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la inutilización de su nave insignia, Grievous se vio obligado a retirarse y trasladarse al remoto mundo del Borde Exterior Utapau. Palpatine le filtró su ubicación al Alto Consejo Jedi, el cual envió a Obi-Wan Kenobi para que lo encontrara y lo asesinara. Kenobi llegó a Ciudad Pau, un asentamiento minero en un sumidero, donde el Jedi desafió a Grievous a un duelo. Después de una persecución fortuita por las calles de la ciudad y una breve pelea en una plataforma de aterrizaje, Kenobi abrió fuego contra el saco de órganos de Grievous con el propio bláster del kaleesh, lo que provocó la muerte del temido cíborg. Vida temprana Un señor de la guerra kaleesh procedente del planeta Kalee, Grievous estaba aliado con el líder del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico San Hill, el archiduque Poggle el Menor y el Conde Dooku de Serenno. Grievous afirmaba haber escogido ser reconstruido y reemplazar porciones de su cuerpo por implantes cibernéticos. Guerras Clon Contratando a AD-W4 En los primeros días de las Guerras Clon, en el 22 ABY, Grievous contrató al droide mercenario AD-W4 para supervisar las operaciones separatistas en el planeta Hissrich. Grievous admitió que le habría gustado hacerlo él mismo, pero no podía puesto que tenía un ejército de droides entero al que dirigir. AD-W4 sirvió como comandante de las fuerzas droides en el planeta y se enfrentó a Mace Windu y su escuadrón de Jedi. Finalmente, el droide fue derrotado y Hissrich cayó en poder de la República Galáctica. El Malevolencia Apariciones *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Tarkin'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * ; images #1, 5 *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * ; images #4, 8-10, 19, 20 * * * * * ; image #21 * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Ay [[Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Kaleesh Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Almirantes y generales Separatistas [[Categoría:Líderes separa